Mermaid
BT02-020EN_RR.jpg Top_Idol,_Aqua.jpg Blazers_Pleasures.jpg Bermuda_△_Cadet,_Caravelle.jpg Cardfight Vanguard - Top Idol pacifica.jpg "Mermaid" is a race found in the Aqua Force, Bermuda Triangle and Etranger clans. There are no effect related to this specific race so far. According to the Cray Survey of Race Composition (Kero Kero Ace December 2012 issue), this race is the most abundant race in all units in Magallanica, making up of 32% of all units in the nation. List of Mermaids Aqua Force Grade 0 *Battle Siren, Cagli *Battle Siren, Carolina (Heal) *Battle Siren, Ketty *Battle Siren, Mallika (Draw) Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Cynthia *Battle Siren, Dorothea *Battle Siren, Euphenia *Battle Siren, Melania *Battle Siren, Neferli *Battle Siren, Orthia *Battle Siren, Phaidra *Battle Siren, Stacia *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Crysta Elizabeth *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Coral Princess, Thetis (Due to Dual Clanning) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Calista *Battle Siren, Rohde *Battle Siren, Theresa Bermuda Triangle Trigger *Comical Rainie (Critical) *Cooking Caspi (Draw) *Drive Quartet, Bubblin (Draw) *Drive Quartet, Flows (Heal) *Drive Quartet, Ressac (Stand) *Drive Quartet, Shuplu (Critcal) *Duo Grampus Turn, Shannon (Critical) *Duo Lamplight Melody, Tigris (Draw) *Duo Love Joker, Chulym (Critical) *Duo Morning Charm, Liffey (Draw) *Duo Night Wing, Tangariro (Stand) *Duo Pride Crown, Madeira (Critical) *Duo Soulful Melody, Selenga (Stand) *Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda (Heal) *Gunslinger Star, Florida (Critical) *Heartful Ale, Fundy (Draw) *Mystery Smile, Aral (Stand) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Adria (Draw) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Canary (Critical) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Irish (Stand) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor (Heal) *Sleeping Beauty, Mousse (Stand) Grade 0 *Angelic Star, Coral *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell *Costume Change, Alk *Dolphin Friend, Plage *Duo Lovers Singer, Darling *Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee *PR♥ISM-Duo, Tisza *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro Grade 1 *Apprentice Idol, Karen *Blazer Idols *Duo Afternoon Tea, Parana *Duo Beast Ear, Lu Lu *Duo Clear Parasol, Kura *Duo Dream Idol, Main *Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl *Duo Petit Etoile, Peace *Duo Pretty Horn, Ural *Duo Promise Day, Colima *Duo Shiny Tone, Cikola *Fresh Star, Coral *Library Madonna, Rion *Mascot Lady, Oria *Mermaid Idol, Elly *Mermaid Idol, Felucca *Mermaid Idol, Riviere *Mermaid Idol, Sedna *Mirage Sign, Urmia *Mirror Diva, Biscayne *Navy Dolphin, Amur *Pearl Sisters, Perle *Prism on the Water, Myrtoa *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria *PR♥ISM-Duo, Loretta *PR♥ISM-Duo, Yarmouk *PR♥ISM-Image, Clear *PR♥ISM-Promise, Leyte *PR♥ISM-Romance, Mercure *Superb New Student, Shizuku *Sweets Harmony, Mona *Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia Grade 2 *Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi *Dream Team, Dios *Duo Blue Marine Chateau, Thames *Duo Dragon Palace Dianthus, Minamo *Duo Dream Idol, Sana *Duo Falling Heart, Quancy *Duo Fantasia, Lamry *Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya *Duo Magical Mic, Shalwien *Duo Mini Heart, Rhone *Duo Toy Box, Menam *Duo White Crystal, Ricca *Eternal Memory, Laurence *Girls' Rock, Rio *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia *Intelli-beauty, Loire *Intelli-idol, Melville *Mermaid Idol, Flute *Pearl Sisters, Perla *PR♥ISM-Duo, Avon *PR♥ISM-Duo, Slaney *PR♥ISM-Image, Rosa *PR♥ISM-Promise, Celtic *PR♥ISM-Romance, Lumiere *PR♥ISM-Smile, Ligurian *PR♥ISM-Smile, Scotia *Pretty Celeb, Charlotte *Shiny Star, Coral *Snow White of the Corals, Claire *Super Idol, Riviere *Top Idol, Aqua *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri *Victory Appeal, Filier Grade 3 *Aurora Star, Coral *Bermuda Princess, Lena *Costume Idol, Alk *Dancing Fan Princess, Minato *Dream Team, Madre *Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao *Duo Eternal Sister, Meer *Duo Falling Heart, Victoria *Duo Flower Girl, Lily *Duo Lady Canotier, Salinas *Duo Stage Storm, Iori *Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine *Duo Temptation, Reit *Duo True Sister, Meer *Eternal Idol, Pacifica *Miracle Voice, Lauris *Planet Idol, Pacifica *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador *PR♥ISM-Romance, Etoile *Rainbow Light, Carine *Rising Star, Trois *Shangri-La Star, Coral *Shining Singer, Ionia *Super Idol, Ceram *Top Idol, Flores *Top Idol, Pacifica *Top Idol, Riviere *Velvet Voice, Raindear Grade 4 *Fluffy Ribbon, Somni *Legend of the Glass Shoe, Amoris *Legendary PR♥ISM-Duo, Nectaria *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador *School Etoile, Olyvia *Twinkle Happiness☆Pacifica Etranger Grade 1 *Coral Princess, Thetis Category:Race Category:Mermaid Category:Aqua Force Category:Bermuda Triangle Category:Etranger